how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Im Exil
Im Exil 'ist die elfte Folge der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 15.12.2008 in den USA und am 09.01.2010 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Robin betritt den MacLaren's Pub mit einem sommerlichen T-Shirt, obwohl es Winter ist. Sie sagt, dass ihr der Winter in New York nichts ausmachen würde, da sie aus Kanada kommt. Daraufhin vergleicht Marshall den Winter in New York mit dem Frühling in Minnesota, abgesehen von den Taxis, den Hochhäusern und den nicht-weißen Menschen. Ted kündigt an, dass seine Schwester nach New York kommen wird, da sie sich dort eine Wohnung suchen möchte. Ted beschreibt seine Schwester Heather als eine Art Versagerin, und glaubt nicht, dass sie wirklich nach New York ziehen wird, da sie am Tag ihres Vorstellungsgespräche Christmas 2005.png|Weihnachten 2005 - Barney singt den ersten Weihnachtssong über Teds Schwester Heather Christmas 2006.png|Weihnachten 2006 - Barney singt den zweiten Weihnachtssong über Teds Schwester Heather Christmas 2007.png|Weihnachten 2007 - Barney singt den dritten und letzten Weihnachtssong über Teds Schwester Heather s an der New Yorker Universität, ein paar von Teds Einrichtungsgegenständen für ein Ticket nach Spanien verkauft hatte, um ein Konzert der Nine Inch Nails'' zu besuchen. Als Barney anruft, kann Ted ihn unter einem Vorwand davon abhalten, Zeit mit der Gruppe zu verbringen, da er nicht will, dass Barney Heather trifft. Dies liegt daran, dass Barney oft unangebrachte Witze über Teds Schwester macht. thumb|right|335px|Die Weihnachtssongs über Teds Schwester Heather Heather trifft in der Bar ein und als die Freunde mit ihr in Teds Wohnung gehen, müssen sie entdecken, dass Barney bereits auf sie wartet, in einem Drehstuhl, den er extra für diesen Anlass mitgebracht hat und einem Glas Brandy in der Hand. Schließlich stellt sich heraus, dass es Lily war, die ihm von Heather Ankunft erzählt hat, aufgrund ihrer Unfähigkeit Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten. Barney ist verletzt, dass Ted versucht hatte, ihn von Heather fern zu halten und sagt, dass er nie vorhatte, all die unangebrachten Witze von ihm in die Tat umzusetzen. Ted sagt, dass er weder ihm noch Heather vertrauen würde, jedoch lädt er Barney ein, mit ihnen Essen zu gehen.left|thumb|398px Da Robin heimweh hat nimmt Marshall sie in einen Walleye-Saloon namens "Little Minnesota", eine Bar, in die er immer geht, wenn er heimweh hat. Robin gefällt die Bar so sehr, dass sie vorgibt, aus Bemidji, Minnesota zu kommen, um sich mit den Menschen in der Bar anzufreunden. Als Robin dann Marshalls Geschichte über die Niederlage der Minnesota Vikings bei dem 1999 NFL Meisterschaftspiel als ihre ausgibt und seinen Highscore bei Fisherman's Quest schlägt, platzt ihm der Kragen und er enthüllt, dass sie aus Kanada kommt, woraufhin Robin die Bar verlässt. Bei dem Dinner sagt Heather, dass sie vorhat im New Yorker Finanzwesen zu arbeiten und bittet Ted, den Vertrag für ihre neue Wohnung mit zu unterzeichen. Frustriert über Teds Zweifel an ihr, plant sie sich an ihm zu rächen: Als Lily Heather nach ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch in der Goliath National Bank besucht, gibt sie vor, Sex mit Barney gehabt zu haben, wohl wissend, dass Lily dies Ted erzählen wird. Barney und Heather provozieren Ted so lange, bis er sie konfronziert und Heather vorwirft, nie Verantwortung für sich übernommen zu haben. Barney erklärt Ted und Lily ihren Trick und enthüllt zur gleichen Zeit, dass er Teds Mutter geküsst hatte. Heather stürmt weg, nachdem sie Ted sagt, dass sie sich ein Hotel suchen wird, da er es ablehnt, ihren Vertrag zu unterschreiben und zu akzeptieren, dass sie nun erwachsen ist.thumb|400px|Little Minnesota. Ted kann sich mit Heather wieder versöhnen, indem er ihren Mietvertrag mit unterzeichnet und ihr sagt, dass er ihr neues Ich kennen lernen will. Marshall entschuldigt sich bei Robin und sagt ihr, dass sie, obwohl sie weder einen Job, noch eine Beziehung hat, immer noch nach New York gehört, da ihre Freunde sie sonst vermissen würden. Um ihr Heimweh zu lindern, nimmt er sie mit in eine Kanadische Themenbar namens "Hoser Hut" und singt, zusammen mit dem Publikum, die Karaokeversion ihres Teenage-Hits "Let's Go To The Mall" Fehler *In der Folge Die Ziege leugnete Barney, dass er Teds Mutter geküsst hat. *In der Folge Die Meerjungfrauen-Theorie stellen Marshall und Robin fest, dass sie nie Zeit miteinander verbringen. *Der Fehlschuss erfolgte nicht 1999 sondern in der Saison 1998 Zitate ''" Das Höschen zieh´ herunter und das kann ich noch krächtzen und unter einem Mistelzweig hör´ ich deine Schwester ächzen... Oh Heather ist geil, Heather ist geil, sie zeigt mir ihr Hinterteil." - ''Barney Stinson'' """ Ich wünschte ich seh sie nackig, ich wünschte ich sehe sie nackig, ich wünschte ich seh sie nackig, auf allen vier vor mir"-"""Barney Stinson"" Gaststars *Erin Cahill als Heather Mosby Musik *Crash Test Dummies - "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm" (von einem Mann in der Karaoke-Bar gesungen.) *Robin Sparkles - Let's Go To The Mall (bekannt aus der Episode Schlag auf Schlag.) Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney konnte vor einiger Zeit noch nicht fahren, jedoch sagt er, er hätte Teds Mutter geküsst, als er sie zum Flughafen gefahren hatte. Dies wird in der Folge Heimvorteil weiter erwähnt. *Marshall hat immer Glück bei Spielen, so auch bei ''Fisherman's Quest. Als Robin jedoch seinen Highscore schlägt, stellt sich heraus, dass er ein schlechter Verlierer ist, was auch in Der Veranda-Test zu sehen ist. *Lilys Hang zur Kleptomanie wurde auch schon in der Folge Auf Safari erwähnt. *Robins Hass auf manikürte Männerhände tauchte schon in der Folge Swarley auf. *Dass Heather einmal verheiratet war, wurde bereits in der Folge Im Pärchen-Koma erwähnt. *In der Folge Der Koffein-Trip sieht man Robin ebenfalls dabei, wie sie unangebrachte Kleidung zu kalten Temperaturen trägt. Anspielungen *Sämtliche Personen in dem Walleye-Saloon und dessen Einrichtung erinnern an die Minnesota Vikings. Die Gäste der Bar tragen die Trikots der Mannschaft und an der Wand hängen Fotos von Spielern. Außerdem wird die Niederlage bei dem 1999 NFC Meisterschaftsspiel" erwähnt und Robin antwortet auf die Frage nach dem Namen des Kickers, der das Field Goal in dem besagten Spiel vergab, mit dem erfunden Namen "Rashad Tarkenton", welcher sich aus den Nachnamen zwei ehemaliger Vikings-Spieler ergibt, Ahmad Rashad und Fran Tarkenton. Der richtige Name des Kickers ist Gary Anderson. *Ted bezeichnet Barney als "Weird Al Yankovich, dessen Weihnachtslieder beschreiben, wie er meine Schwester nagelt". *Marshall sagt, dass es in Minnesota keine farbigen Menschen gäbe, wenn Prince auf Tour ist. *Heather besuchte ein Konzert der Nine Inch Nails. *Robin hat vor, Ted einen iPod zu schenken. *Barney sagt, sein Hemd wäre von Prada. *Ted sagt Barney, er würde einen Kathy Bates Filmmarathon planen (allerdings ohne den Film Misery), um Barney davon abzuhalten, Heather zu treffen. *Achtet am Anfang der Folge auf Teds T-Shirt. *Einige der Personen im "Little Minnesota" tragen eigens angefertigte Vikings-Trikots mit Nachnamen von Personen, die mit der Serie in Verbindung stehen. Als Robin und Marshall die Bar betreten, tragen zwei Männer Trikots mit den Nachnamen "Bays" und "Thomas" (Die Produzenten Carter Bays und Craig Thomas), der Barkeeper Bud trägt ein Trikot mit den Nachnamen "Tatham" (Der Autor Chuck Tatham, der auch diese Episode geschrieben hatte), als Robin erzählt, trägt eine Frau ein Trikot mit dem Nachnamen "Smulders" (Robins Darstellerin, Cobie Smulders) und Robin trägt ein Trikot mit dem Namen "Fryman" (Produzentin und Regisseurin Pamela Fryman). Außerdem trägt Marshall ein Trikot ohne Namen, jedoch mit der Rückennummer 70 versehen. Diese Nummer wird von den Vikings zu Ehren des Spielers Jim Marshall heute nicht mehr vergeben. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4